Lies
by Iamtotallyluvinmylife
Summary: Sequel to My Messed Up Life. With lies surrounding their entire lives, Jason, Kara, and Lucas want answers. And they're going to go as far as they can to get them. Why are they different? And, most importantly, why were they separated?
1. Chapter 1

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. WOO! 1****st**** CHAPTER TO THE SEQUEL! *raise the roof!* whoop! whoop! Anyways, I am going to have a beta! (Lucia Diana – Ninja Queen) So, my grammar won't be as crappy! But not in the author's notes, cause that is JUST HOW I ROLL, YO! LOL I CAN'T RAP OR INTIMIDATE PEOPLE!**

(Lucas's POV)

My childhood was less than satisfactory. I hate my life, there are no other four ways to describe it. Although I'm sure my family doesn't mean it I feel...unwanted. My mom loves me, kind of, but whenever she sees me, her eyes go all glossy and she sometimes, like when I asked why I can't read English very well, she'll start to cry. I know I'm adopted. It's not a big mystery. First off, I act differently; my attitude is like a Californian surfer person with a mix of gothic punk! I'm really laid back, and for the most part, carefree, unless someone besides myself touches my iPod, then I get mad. While my mom is stern, and my dad is carefree, but nothing like me, he I don't know, if he wasn't married, he'd be carefree in a "I'm a total ladies' man" sort of way. My family also has different likes, which isn't unusual, but my siblings inherited talents from our parents. My three younger brothers can shoot bow and arrows like our dad from 150-300 yards away and never miss a target. They also really like architecture and are smart, like our mother. Although those things play a huge part in confirming my suspicion that I am adopted, what seals the deal is my _looks_. I have long and shaggy jet black hair (that my friends think I dyed) while both my parents have blond hair, I have sea-green eyes, with flecks of electric blue, while my mother has stern grey eyes and my dad has pale blue eyes. So, if you agree with me, I DO NOT think Annabeth and Will Solace are my birth parents. I know for sure. I have dog tags that I never take off because I think they were given to me by my birth parents that have my initials in them. L.J. Lucas...what? I don't know, but...maybe one day I'll know what the 'J' stands for. I've tried looking, but there are probably hundreds of people who have a 'J' as the first letter of their last name in San Francisco!

My worst, best, and most amazing summer started when my mom introduced me to an old from a summer camp she went to. My siblings get to go, but...for some reason, I don't.

"Luke, honey, could you come into the living room? I have someone I'd like you to meet." Great, probably another one of her executive buyers that she wants me entertain, just because, well...I'm not sure. My parents are weird that way. I mean, my dad owns an archery range! When I trudged downstairs, I saw someone who, well, could've been an executive. She certainly dressed like one. The woman had long brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that changed color, her apparel was the latest fashion. Her blouse was white with blue stripes and there was a black belt around her midsection, and she was wearing black dress pants and white high-heels. She had a blue headband in her hair that was blue. I have a habit of analyzing people to see if I can trust them or not. I have a habit of not liking what I see. Nevertheless, I had to put up a front. I forced a smile and pushed out my hand for her to shake.

"Hello, my name is Lucas. It's nice to meet you." She smiled, confirming my suspicions: She had perfect teeth, too.

"Hello, Lucas, may I call you Luke? My name is Piper McLean, your mother and I met each other at our summer camp that I believe your father went to, also?" I nodded, staring into her eyes, trying to work out what she thought of me. I had a habit of doing that, too when I didn't like a person. In Piper's eyes, there was shock, I'm guessing, like everyone else, when my mom describes me, she obviously doesn't state the way I'm different from her family. Her perfect, un-dysfunctional family, that never gave up a kid.

"So...what kind of things do you like to do, Luke?" I resisted glaring at her when I caught sight of my mother's eyes. She was warning me _not to mess this up_. Unfortunately, for her, in the past I have a bad habit of _always_ messing things up.

Like, when I was in the 3rd grade I was helping my mom cook dinner when one of her executives started making rude comments about my real parents when my mom said that I was adopted. Although, she didn't say it out loud, the executive caught on to what my mom was hinting at...and so did I. So when the executives were saying things like 'Oh, Annabeth, I never knew you were such an angel so as to take a boy away from a family of, well, probably drunken old sots, right? He's so quiet, he's probably got brain damage, or a bad one at that, if only he was born to you, he would've gotten your wonderful brain!' I got...angry, to say the least. I blacked out during the more rants of how "dumb" and "drunken" my birth parents were...I screamed, "No! No! NO! They aren't that! They aren't! No! I won't believe it!" I heard a wave roar in my ear, the lighting flickered out and I ran out of the room. I went surfing for a long time, it was nighttime, around midnight when I returned, it was only 5:30 when I left. Surfing and music really help me calm down when I lose my temper. My mom and dad bent some bars so when I'm in school, if I get worked up, I get push my headphone's in my ears and tune everything out. But, I was given a warning that if my grades started to drop, I wouldn't get to keep my iPod in school, so, I've been trying my best. Anyways, later that night, I had learned that, mysteriously the lightning went haywire and struck down one of the executives (he went into the Intensive Care Unit) and the house was more than half flooded. My mom, to say the least, locked me in my room for a month, made me dry out all the books with a hairdryer, and never gave me sole comfort that I didn't cause it.

Another time when I was in the shower, my dad, all of the sudden wanted me to do something, and wouldn't make my three other siblings do it. No, it had to be me, the favorite pick because his own flesh and blood are too precious. Anyways, I was groaning, but my dad wanted me down there in five minutes and he didn't want me to be wet...at all! I ran my hand through my hair, only to feel that...it was completely dry. I scanned the rest of my body, to find that it was dry also. I made it down to my dad in three minutes, which, was enough time, I'm guessing because my dad was expecting that he would have to start yelling at me again.

A memory that was like this that wasn't (for once) caused by my parents, was caused by my siblings. They decided that I would be better off looking like them, and that our parents would be happier if I was a blonde-haired person. So, against my will, they kidnapped me and successfully dyed my hair blond. Our parents were away for the weekend, so, naturally they had no idea what happened. The night before they came back, I was up all night, tossing and turning, my mind wondering if, maybe, just maybe, my siblings were right. The next morning when I got up to go for my morning surf (the tide is _amazing_ at this time in the day) I was shocked to find that my hair had reverted itself to it's normal jet-black color, with no trace of blond to be found.

You can definitely say I have a past of "messing things up". Sometimes they work out in my favor...most times they don't. I answered Piper with two simple words basically explaining my whole existence of good things in my life, "Surfing and music."

"Well, Lucas, I have to go, but, I was wondering, do you want to come to my cabin this weekend? Your mother was telling me how much you enjoy surfing and, there are some pretty great waves you can ride out there." I glanced at my mom who was nodding her head enthusiastically. "There will be another kid, there, too, around your age. He's the son of my boyfriend, Jason. I thought you might like to meet him, he likes surfing, too."

"Sure," I said slowly, at least I could surf, I wouldn't be totally bored. Who knows? Maybe this Jason guy's kid might have something else in common with me. "It sounds like fun." It only took five words for my life my flip upside down, and everything I know to be right abandon me.


	2. Jason Leo

** I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Anyways, I am going to have a beta! (Lucia Diana – Ninja Queen) **

(Jason's POV) **[Jason Leo's POV, not Jason, like Jason Grace, but...yeah...]**

I have the same name as my dad. I'm never sure whether I should be flattered, or concerned. I'm not a Jason Junior, so that's why I could be concerned, but, everyone I've met thinks that it's weird. Being his kid, and having the same name as him, with no mother, it can't be _that_ weird, right? If he was my real dad, I probably wouldn't be named Jason. I know he's not my real dad, because he's told me, slightly recently that he was actually my uncle, but, as usual he wouldn't elaborate on my mother. Who she is/was, what she looks like, why she gave me up, I want to know these things! I'm 14, nearly 15, and I still don't know anything about my parents! My whole life, until I was 13, has been lies, lies, lies, I want to know the truth.

Aside from that, I'm a...nearly normal teenager. I say nearly normal by the fact that weird things have always happened to me. Like once, at school I could've sworn one of my teachers was out to get me. She'd always hold me after class, and once, although, my dad sad it was merely stress induced hallucinations, she grew talons and fangs and tried to attack me! Another time, when I was young, like 5, I remember talking to this, mailman. The weird thing was, I thought he had wings on his Converse sneakers and on his hat. I'm also a "nearly normal" teenager because, doctors say I have ADHD and dyslexia. I guess I do, but I can't read English very well at all. **(If you're confused on that PM me. I'll help you) **

I've always been interested in odd subjects, like fencing, canoeing, surfing, water skiing, skiing, **(I like skiing. He should too.) **hang-gliding, kickboxing, karate, judo, and tae-kwon-doe. I started when I was like, 5 at some of the easier subjects to learn at a young age and more recently, the harder subjects (hang-gliding, fencing, maybe?). I have tournaments so often, my dad (I still call him that, even though he's my uncle) jokes that I don't have time for a personal life. Maybe he's right, but, still...

My life was sent into a whirlwind when my dad suggested (forced, is a better word) for me to go out to his girlfriend's cabin with him for the weekend. Apparently, they're getting serious and I need to meet her. The worst thing? I have a state kickboxing tournament that weekend! I mean, we've never missed one, even when I was 12 with a broken arm!

"Jason Leo, I need you to meet Piper. I'm really sorry about your kickboxing tournament."

"That's okay, not like you ever go anyways. Even at nationals I have to fly there alone!"

"Jason Leo, I have only missed 3 of your tournaments, and yes, one of them was nationals, but I had a meeting that if I missed, I would've gotten fired and been unable to keep you, like I promised your mother I would. Now, what do you say? We'll go to Piper's for the weekend? She said there was going to be another kid there, a boy around your age."

"Fine, not like I really have a choice." I thought it was going to be the worst weekend ever. I never thought that, well, you'll see...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Meh. Sorry it was ridiculously short. I had MAJOR writer's block. Please don't scream at me if it sucked. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! Oh, and Kara won't be in the story until like the 5****th**** chapter.**


End file.
